


Your Local Prince-Charming

by Sourburner (sour_butterfly)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sour_butterfly/pseuds/Sourburner
Summary: Yuuki Judai is a man of no fear.But the stars aligned.And the stars disagree.Yuuki Judai acquired one fear.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Your Local Prince-Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Sit back and relax.

Yuuki Judai is not a man of fear.

He ventures the unknown with bravery, standing up on his own two feet, and eventually wins his way around with his duel. Such is the charm of a fluffy headed man who went around the world with his trusted partners; Winged Kuriboh and a _chonk_ named Pharaoh.

(Yes, with Yubel and Haou, too.)

He fight for his friends and will surely throw himself into the danger, head first, if anything would happen to them. He also knew that his friends would do the same; like when Yubel and Haou appeared for the first time. Judai was very blessed (and thankful, really) to have such strong friends with strong bonds. It made his journey now easier, on the heart, because he couldn't be there all the time for them to assist them. He probably needs to drop by more often to see how they are faring. Or maybe just to annoy the hell out of them.

The last one was more of a Manjoume-only thing, but it is a secret.

So, when the gentleman from the future came to get him to help save the world, he readily accepts his hand and went through the time; meeting his idol, the King of Games Mutou Yugi, then went on a (kinda unfair) 3-on-1 duel battling Paradox. With Yugi and the gentleman from earlier, Yusei.

The sight of Yusei doing a Synchro Summon just took away his breath.

It was a new, fresh experience of a different way of summoning a monster. Judai also had seen Stardust Dragon's form when it was being summoned by Paradox. But, it was different when Yusei is the one doing the Synchro.

Yusei was sparkling underneath the glow of the Stardust Dragon.

And Judai had to keep his jaw from slacking.

It was a very new (and very welcome) sensation that Judai felt. It wasn't like this before. Not with Kaiser; neither Asuka, nor any of his friends back in the Academy. It was a feeling that makes his heart warm and made the butterflies flutter in his stomach.

(Had he mentioned that Yusei's small smile is very breathtaking?)

Judai just went like always while Yubel (and Daitokuji) laughing at him.

☆

Yuuki Judai was a man of no fear.

Yet, when it was time to go home, he clutched at Yusei's jacket tightly. He didn't feel like letting go, he didn't want to go, and he certainly didn't want Yusei to go. It felt like if he let go, he wouldn't be able to see Yusei again anymore, and that thought scared him.

He was scared of not being able to be with him, that he might be way too old when they can finally meet in the future; Judai doesn't want that. He wants to see him, occassionally. Because seeing him everyday might be too much for Judai to handle. For his heart to handle.

(Yusei's crab hair looks cute, too.)

So, Judai came to a conclusion. When Yusei dropped him in his time, he quickly grabbed the blue-haired man's hand and made a promise. A promise that he would surely fulfill.

"I will come and get you someday, my Princess!"

That was embarrassing, he admit. But it was the only thing he somehow could create in such a short time with such a short-circuited brain. Whether it was a success or not, he wouldn't know. But, he tried.

He will find his way to the future, somehow.

Yusei, on the other hand, just stunned in place. A shadow of small kiss lingered on the Signer's fingers as he watched the former Slifer Red walks away and disappearing; mingling with the crowds.

He was a delicious, finely-steamed crab when he came to his senses.

☆

"Jack."

"What."

"Do I look like a princess?"

"What the fuck, Yusei?"

Yusei just shook his head, leaving Jack questioning all his sanity after hearing such question from a man who just leapt through space and time. Yusei himself didn't understand either, but surely, he was looking forward for Judai's visit. God knows when it will be but Yusei just knew that Judai will come without fail.

But, wait. Judai is the one sitting on the (non-existent, Judai-only reserved) passenger seat of his D-Wheel, doesn't it make him the princess? Or is princess nowadays a mechanic and rides D-Wheel crossing beyond space and time? Should he consider rearranging his D-Wheel so it became a permanent time machine?

Yusei didn't know, didn't understand, but the Judai part is very important to him somehow and he just looks forward to it.

(You know, Jack also didn't understand. But, who cares.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is your friendly potato peddler!  
> This is my first time writing and it's on mobile and honestly I have nothing to say about this because it's a byproduct of overdosing on chocolates and marshmallows.
> 
> For everyone who had read this until the end, I hope you enjoyed whatever I have concocted in this work!


End file.
